


What A Mess We've Made

by perpetualAlvadrotnin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, dying of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetualAlvadrotnin/pseuds/perpetualAlvadrotnin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>john and dave are working on a group project for class at home with jade and rose and jade and rose leave and john and dave are left on their own and make a mess and it leads to all the gay</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Mess We've Made

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!!!!! johndave!!!!!!!!!

The loud noise of foot steps stomping up the stairs was hardly anything compared to the enthusiastic conversation of the four teens making their way up to Dave's apartment despite being exhausted from school. They walked into Dave's home, the conversation dying down to a quiet chatter with the silent atmosphere of the apartment. Bro wasn't home, which was nothing new to Dave. He was used to Bro unexpectedly leaving and being gone for days, probably off doing DJ gigs in other cities. 

The four dropped their bags and kicked off their shoes, heading straight for the kitchen for an afternoon snack. Dave went for the usual apple juice, the others taking what they wanted out of the fridge and pantry. They gathered around the table in the kitchen and started to discuss their Arts project that was due for next week, having something to do with photography and paint and conveying feelings and personality or something they hadn't clearly picked up that Rose later explained to the three. 

After a half hour of kind-of-but-not-really-planning and Dave and Rose constantly shooting snarky comments back and forth, they got up to gather their things and went back to Dave's room where they could make a mess without Bro getting up in Dave's grill too much. They lay out paint and Dave's camera and cardboard, setting up what they needed to make a kick-ass collage representing their friendships, (in which Rose and Jade managed to add hearts between John and Dave on the collage).

They got to painting and drawing and cutting out things in magazines and all the while Dave was behind his camera snapping surprise photos of his friends as they worked. He managed to get goofy photos (which was what he was expertly going for) that conveyed the sincerity of how much fun they really were having together. Jade had even managed to steal the camera for a while before Dave wrestled it out of her hands yelling something about it being antique and how her slimy hands would ruin the camera or something. Dave u hipster

After a few hours, (that would have been less if they had spent less time horsing around), Jade and Rose left seeing as Jade's grandpa wanted her home early since it was a school night and Rose claimed to be tired.

The remaining two waved their goodbyes as Rose and Jade made their way down the stairs. Dave shut the door and John went back to Dave's room to flop on his bed. 

"Egderp, help me clean up this shit." Dave pestered. John grumbled and turned over on the bed.

"Now is sleep time. Good night." John was serious. He was not getting up ever again. Not even if Nic Cage walked into the apartment right this second. Ok that was a lie.

"Come ooooooon," Dave whined, already starting to clean up. He picked up the paint pots on the floor and set them on his computer desktop. When John didn't respond he dipped a finger into a purple paint pot. He snuck up to John's side and mercilessly painted a long line down his cheek, vaguely noticing how soft his skin felt.

John turned to look at Dave in shock and mock anger. "It is so on." He declared. He got up and dipped his hands all the way to the bottom of two randoms pots and took them out. Dave made what was considered to be the uncoolest sound ever when John flung paint at him and then wiped the remains of it all over Dave's face. Dave had to pause to remove his shades because that shit was precious there was no way he was gonna let that be ruined. John gave Dave the most shit-eating grin and Dave practically ran to where the pots were to "reload". He dipped both his hands in the pots and wiped them all over John's hoodie.

"Hey!!! You ruined my favorite hoodie, you butt!!" John yelled. 

Dave smirked, "No, I did your unironically terrible hoodie a lot of justice." Dave couldn't help but think, though, that no matter what John wore he still looked great. That retort resulted in John picking up the pot of paint and full out flinging it at him, steering clear of the import things in Dave's room like the bed and computer, thankfully. 

"Yeah well I just did your stupid face a lot of justice." Came John's reply.

Dave glared at him and also took a pot, throwing it at John. "Hey- OoF!!" John exclaimed in surprise as blue paint hit his face. Dave then made his way over to John and proceeded to smear the glob of paint already there all over the rest of John's face. John stood there taking it, eyes squeezed tight and mouth clamped shut. Dave, being the gentleman renown he was, took any paint on John glasses off. John opened his eyes and glared at him, eyes bluer than the paint in his hair. Dave kept smearing the paint, but now his hands slowed down to a gentle stroke, lightly caressing John's cheek.

The two looked at each other, now in silence. Dave had a lazy grin plastered on his face and John's expression was now a softer one of admiration. Dave studied his face long and hard, from the slight crease in John's eyebrows from most likely doing the same, to his lips that were only slightly parted.

Dave longed to know what those lips felt like on his own, and before he could have any second thoughts he leaned down to fulfill that longing. Maybe John had been thinking the same thing seeing as he didn't stop Dave as he brought his face to the blue-eyed boy's. Both of the boys' eyes fluttered shut, and Dave felt a tingle in the pit of his stomach as he felt John kiss back almost without hesitation. Dave took his hands off John's face, opting instead to wrap his arms around John's waist and pull their paint covered bodies together in a tight embrace. John locked his hands in Dave's hair, tugging slightly, causing Dave to emit a small groan of pleasure.

John sighed contentedly through his nose and grinned into the kiss. He bit at Dave's lower lip asking for entrance, and their tongues wrestled for dominance before Dave giving up and letting John in. Their kiss went on for a short amount of time, hands roaming over what they could, testing boundaries before they jumped apart with the sound of the apartment door opening and closing. Bro was home.

"Uh.." Dave started, taking a step back to look at John. "You should probably shower. You can borrow my clothes," Dave offered. They were pretty much the same size only Dave had a leaner frame in contrast to John's somewhat start of an athletic build.

"Yeah, ok." John agreed. He got Dave's clothes and headed into the bathroom to clean up. Dave went into his makeshift dark room of a closet and started to develop photos. He laughed at everyone's stupid faces except for Rose who was always so composed. But she was not as composed as Dave who was the master of containing emotional expressions and sporting poker faces (not really he's just a huggable dork).

John came out of the shower before Dave could finish developing and decided he should get home before it got too dark. 

"So I'll see you tomorrow." John smiled, waving as Dave leaned against the apartment door frame. 

"Wait," Dave called.

"Wha-" John was saying as he turned back to Dave, not at all expecting to be suddenly grabbed by his shirt collar and briefly kissed before anyone or Bro could see.

"See you tomorrow," Dave breathed. John shot him another goofy grin, looking almost lovedrunk. 

"You are so cliché, you dork." Dave gave a small smile and shut the door once John was gone.

He went back to his room to continue developing his photos. He smiled at everyone's faces and nearly stopped breathing when he came to a certain photo. It was one taken while Jade had stolen his camera. Dave was laughing looking to the camera as John watched Dave with loving blue eyes that were a little wide, a barely there smile gracing his lips and revealing his adorable buck teeth. 

Dave smiled and stuck that in a box of his favorites photographs taken from his camera. He emerged out of his closet and got some pijamas to shower, but before he could take the chance, Bro was in his room chucking cleaning supplies and a maid outfit at him, not even saying anything ere giving him a look that said "if you don't I'll beat your ass" and flash stepping away. 

Dave rolled his eyes and sighed, setting his clothes down and beginning to change into the outfit and scrub the paint before his brother decided to teach him a lesson involving traumatic smuppets.

**Author's Note:**

> thank.
> 
> dave-the-stride.tumblr.com
> 
> also im so fucking eloquent could i get any more eloquent-y i think not


End file.
